narutofandomcom-20200223-history
No Boy, No Cry
, performed by Stance Punks, is the sixth opening for Part I of the Naruto series. It ran from episode 129 to 153 and was replaced at episode 154 by Wind and Waves Satellite. Lyrics Rōmaji No boy no cry ore zenshin go. Shounen yo, kiitekure Ningen nante taishita mon ja nai sa Ashita nante mou iranai kara Nigitta kobushi wo kakusuna yo Tsurai yume wo furitobasu wo nara Oiborecha inai daro Shounen yo, kokoro nojuu no Hikigane wo hikeru no wa kimi dake sa Subete no wakamono wa itta Doushiyou mo naku kudaranai Konosubarashii sekai ni tatta ima ikiteiru kara Subete no wakamono wa itta Subete no hontou to uso wo Kesshite wasurete shimawanai youni Subete no wakamono wa itta Shinu ni wa karasugiru darou Shiraketa sora ga naranderu karappo no kono machi de Subete no wakamono wa itta Kaze no nai kono yoru ni Nanika wo kaeyo to shiteru kara Kanji 少年よ！聞いてくれ！ 人間なんて大したもんじゃないさ 明日なんてもういらないから 握ったこぶしを隠すなよ 辛い夢をふりとばす を なら 少年よ　心の銃の 引き金を引けるのは君だけさ すべての若者は言った どうしよもなくくだらない この素晴らしい世界に たった今生きているから すべての若者は言った すべての本当と嘘を 決して忘れてしまわないように すべての若者は言った 死ぬには若すぎるだろう しらけたつらが並んでる 空っぽのこの街で すべての若者は言った 風のないこの夜に 何かを変えようとしてるから English HEY Cry no, Cry no, Advance Go! The sky of silver cracking. I saw, standing, vaguely To the point of being bored I would die before becoming that way Boy! Listen to me! Humans aren't all that great Because such a tomorrow really isn't needed Don't hide your clenched fist. Almost to the point of selling off that dream You aren't going to turn out that old Hey kid, the heart's gun, The only one that can pull that trigger is you. All of the young people said, "This is pointless, it there's no hope. As for that guy over there That's another story." All of the young people said, "Our shrieking voices are freedom lurking under the bed." While our understanding doesn't meet Exhaling power of that day's injuries Even now, feeling like falling over, I Will drag along from long ago Until it almost broke apart I tried screaming. Not a single Answer of any kind would come out except to sit there doing nothing but laughing. I don't want to become like those guys. All of the young people said, "This is pointless, it can't be helped. In this wonderful world We're all here just living our lives." All of the young people said, "Outstanding truth and lies It's for there to be no way for me to forget them." All of the young people said, "I'm too young to die! The chilled faces lining up In this empty town." All of the young people said, "On this windless night Because I'm trying to change something. Our screaming, this voice, Even a terrorist couldn't extinguish it!" Rōmaji (Full Version) No Boy! No Cry! One, Two, Three, Go! Gin Iro no Sora ga Wareru no o Boku wa Tsuttatte Botto Miteita Taikutsu ni Yarareru kurai nara Shinjimau hou ga zutto mashisa Shounen yo Kiitekure Ningen nante taishita mon janai sa Ashita nante mou iranai kara nigitta kobushi o kakusunayo Fuan ni yume o uri to basu hodo mada Oibore chainai daro Shonen yo kokoro no jyuu no Hikigane wo hikeru no wa kimi dake sa Subete no wakamono wa itta Boku no kokoro o kirisakeyo Akiramechi matta yatsu niwa kankene hanashi nanda subete no wakamono wa itta Bokura sakenda kono koe wa Beddo no shita ni hisondeta jiyuu sa Wakariau koto mo nai mama Hakichi baka shiteta ano hi no kizu ga Ima mo mada taore souna boku o Maeni maeni hikizutte ikundarou Barabara ni naru kurai Sakende mitatte nanimo Kotae nante denai kedo Nanimo sezu suwatte waratteru Aitsura mitaini narita kunainda Subete no wakamono wa itta Doushi yo mo naku kudaranai Kono subarashii sekai ni Tatta ima ikiteiru kara Subete no wakamono wa itta Subete no hontou to uso wo Kesshite wasurete shimawanai youni Subeteno wakamono wa itta Shinuni wa wakasugiru darou Shiraketa tsura ga naranderu Karappo no kono machi de Subeteno wakamono wa itta Kaze no nai kono yoru ni Nanika o kaeyou to shiteru kara Bokura ga sakenda kono koe wa Terorisuto datte kesenai darou Kanji (Full Version) 銀色の空が割れるのを 僕は突っ立ってボーッと見ていた 退屈にやられるくらいなら 死んじまう方がずっとマシさ 少年よ！聞いてくれ！ 人間なんて大したもんじゃないさ 明日なんてもういらないから 握ったこぶしを隠すなよ 不安に夢を売りとばすほど まだ　老いぼれちゃいないだろ 少年よ　心の銃の 引き金を引けるのは君だけさ すべての若者は言った 僕の心を切り裂けよ 諦めちまったやつには 関係ない話なんだ すべての若者は言った 僕ら叫んだこの声は ベッドの下にひそんでた自由さ 分かり合う事もないまま 吐きちらかしてたあの日の傷が 今もまだ倒れそうな僕を 前に前に引きずっていくんだろう バラバラになるくらい 叫んでみたって　何も 答えなんて出ないけど 何もせず座って笑ってる あいつらみたいになりたくないんだ すべての若者は言った どうしよもなくくだらない この素晴らしい世界に たった今生きているから すべての若者は言った すべての本当と嘘を 決して忘れてしまわないように すべての若者は言った 死ぬには若すぎるだろう しらけたつらが並んでる 空っぽのこの街で すべての若者は言った 風のないこの夜に 何かを変えようとしてるから 僕らが叫んだ　この声は テロリストにだって消せないだろう Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake * Iruka Umino * Jiraiya * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Chōji Akimichi (Second Version) * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga (Second Version) * Tenten * Shikamaru Nara * Ino Yamanaka * Tsunade * Ebisu * Ibiki Morino * Kurenai Yūhi * Asuma Sarutobi * Might Guy * Shizune * Tonton * Anko Mitarashi * Genma Shiranui * Kisame Hoshigaki * Itachi Uchiha * Sasori (Hiruko) * Kabuto Yakushi * Orochimaru Category:Songs Category:Naruto Openings Trivia * During the original Cartoon Network broadcast, one episode had its subtitles changed from "blank faces" to "morose faces." This was caught, and changed back after the episode premièred. id:No Boy, No Cry